I hate everything about you
by ravendolls
Summary: Marie is the most girly and shy Pokemon ever. Feraligatr is always happy and ready to help his friends. The two of them fall in love with each other.. But they trainers don't accept their relationship. Will Lyra and Silver change their opinion about each other for the sake of their Pokemon?
1. Chapter 0

**Hello! My first fanfiction here! I hope you like it and please tell me what you think about it! Also since I am new here, if you want you can tell me that I should start following you :) **

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Totodile jumped out of his poke ball as his master ordered him to. In front of him stood the red-head's rival - Lyra. Water type pokemon looked at the female trainer. She was kinda cute. Few strands of her chocolate hair laid on ivory forehead. Under her long lashes there were big, brown and shining eyes. Cheerful smile appeared on her face, letting Totodile see white teeth. But the most important- she always seemed to be nice girl. Caring and not yelling, not hitting, not angry like his trainer.<br>_"Go! Marie!" _Lyra shouted as she throw hyper ball into the air.  
>Totodile looked at his opponent- small mareep, who had big pink bow on her head. Water type Pokemon looked at his trainer. Was he serious? His opponent was girly little pokemon! And Totodile wasn't going to play dress up games with her!<br>_"Your pokemon looks weak"_ Silver smirked  
><em>"But she isn't! Marie, thundershock!"<em>  
>Before Totodile noticed the yellow bolt rushing to him, he got hit by it. As water type's body hit the ground, the dust and ash raised from the land, covering the whole battlefield<br>_"Totodile.."_ teenager hissed at his pokemon_ "water gun!" _  
>But... Totodile didn't move. He didn't make an attack. He just kept on staring at his foe. How strong she was, how graceful she was when she jumped around Lyra's legs shouting happily. And again he got lost in his thoughts, not hearing brunette commanding her pokemon to attack.<br>_"Little Marie! Tackle!" _  
>And suddenly Totodile felt as his body became paralyzed, due to touch of mareep's fur. The last thing the male pokemon did, before fainting, was to look at his opponent. As she ran to Lyra. And as Totodile fell asleep, he dreamed about Marie- the little mareep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

It was peaceful and warm evening. The pidgies were stopping their chirping. And the last rays of sun lighten up a field, so that it looked like a sea of golden tears. Under the big, old tree, which branches appeard to be arms, lied Lyra, the young Pokemon trainer from New Bark Town. The girl wore red shirt and blue overalls. Future champion tried to fall asleep.  
>But she couldn't. All of the time she thought about the boy, who was her rival. She thought about his metallic and cold eyes, full of hate and disgust. About his pale skin, what seems to never see the sunlight. About his long and bloody red hair. About the way he battled and he treated his pokemon. About his personality - he was grumpy, kinda burdensome, dominant, cricital, moody, overambitious. Even if Lyra couldn't recall any good traits of his, she felt like she was… in love? It couldn't be. She couldn't be in love with such brat. She hated him. She truly hated him for calling her weakling. For being mean to her. For not remembering her name. But somewhere deep in her young and caring heart she loved him. And it was strange to her. The fourteen years old girl didn't know him well, just like she knew Ethan. But on the other hand she had never felt something like that, when she was near her childhood friend. There was something in Silver, what was driving her crazy. And she had felt this way, since she met him. Since she saw him, for the first time, near prof. Elm's lab.<br>_"I should stop thinking about him.."_ Lyra whispered to herself. Then she buried herself in her pink sleeping bag with Jigglypuffs on it and tried to fall asleep.  
>Some miles away from the trainer, her two Pokemon were lying.<br>_"She's actin' strange, don't ya think so, Marie?"_ Asked Victor- the Cyndaquil. Around his neck, there was red neckerchief.  
><em>"Yeah..."<em> Mareep, called Marie was quiet, calm... and was it a saddens in her voice?  
><em>"Maybe she's ill..?"<em> Victor kept on wondering what is wrong with their trainer. _"Or maybe she just misses someone, just like I miss Totodile!"_ The fire mouse Pokemon squealed happily. As fast as Marie heard the big jaw Pokemon's name, she looked at Victor.  
><em>"You know, Totodile?"<em> Wool pokemon asked her friend.  
><em>"Yep! Before Ly took me from prof. we were friends! And I even had hope that one day Ly will take Toto, but then that redhead stole him and we are friends no more, 'coz we must fight with each other now.." <em>Victor murmured._ "But why are ya askin', Rie?"_  
>Marie sighed. She liked Victor, but his nicknames were just annoying.<br>_"Just... no reason"_ Lyra's Mareep hid head in her small paws.  
><em>"Are ya in love, Rie?"<em> Victor smirked, as he looked at Marie.  
><em>"No, I am not! Are you crazy?"<em> Even if sheep-like Pokemon tried to sound normally, everyone could tell that she was lying.  
><em>"Rie is in love! Rie is in love! Totodile and Marie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lov-"<em>  
>Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) Marie stopped Victor's singing, by hitting him with her tail.<br>_"Ouch! Why did ya do that!" _  
>Two Pokemon cries woke up their trainer. Lyra slowly opened her eyes and looked at Marie and Victor. Her hair was in mess and even if usually she was good and lovely girl, now she looked angry. Well, who wouldn't? Brunette was sleeping and dreaming about winning the league. And about big party in her house. Also about the chocolate cake, just for her. And about Silver. Yeah, it was good dream. And now she was awake, tired and angry. Lyra looked at her Pokemon, who, surprisingly, were sleeping like a logs.<br>_"It's going to be a long night.." _Teenager murmured.

-

It was sunny morning. A few clouds were on light blue sky and gentle wind moved some green leaves and flowers from the ground. Somewhere, in the middle of the road to Violet City Lyra continued her journey to become the greatest Pokemon champion ever. Beside her, Victor was walking proudly.  
><em>"Hey, you!" <em>suddenly someone shouted, surprising, Lyra. The girl and her team turned around, only to see Silver running to them.  
><em>"I want battle with you, wimp" <em>The redhead boy smirked and arrogantly looked at his rival.  
><em>"You don't even bother to remember my name, don't you?"<em> Brunette sighed, as she looked at the boy.  
><em>"Of course I remember! It's L.. Libra" <em>Silver, so proud of himself, didn't notice that he mistook the names of the groups of stars.  
><em>"Pretty good. Libra is also a name of the constellation, but <em>_**MY**__ name is Lyra…"_ The girl said sarcastically. Then she started to walk away, ignoring the boy.  
><em>"Wait! What about me?!"<em> Redhead shouted, when he realized that the girl isn't going to battle him.  
>Finally Lyra stopped and with big smile on her face, she turned, so that she faced the boy.<br>_"What about you..? Before I battle you, you should learn how to love your Pokemon. And try not to forget my name." _  
>Too distracted by they argument teenagers didn't notice that their Pokemon left their Poke Balls and were having bonding time.<br>Two Johto starters started playing together, as they didn't have to battle.  
><em>"Toto! I learnt new move!" <em>Victor shouted happily, while jumping around his old friend.  
><em>"But I am still better than you!"<em> Totodile, for the first time since he was in Silver's team, was happy. Suddenly Marie walked to them. She looked at the big jaw Pokemon. There was something she liked in him. He was always happy and not so annoying like Victor.  
><em>"Hi, guys"<em> Mareep said calmly.  
><em>"Rie! We are playing now! Go away!"<em> Cyndaquil grumbled. It wasn't like he didn't like Marie.. he just didn't want Totodile to know that his friend is a girl.  
><em>"Victor, you didn't introduce me to your friend"<em> Maire ignored boyish Pokemon and looked at Silver's starter.  
><em>"... Totodile, meet Maire." <em>Victor said. _"And Marie, this is Totodile. Now, can you go away and let us play?" _  
><em>"You are really powerful Pokemon, Marie" <em>Blue Pokemon, to Victor's dismay, started talking with Mareep.  
><em>"I just train a lot.." <em>Marie blushed, as he spoke to her.  
><em>"You defeated me! I've never seen a better Pokemon!" <em>  
><em>"Hey, hey, hey! Totodile, stop talking to her! Girls have cooties!" <em>Victor shouted at his best friend.  
>Silver and Lyra only heard fire mouse Pokemon's growl and Marie and Totodile's laughter. Two teenagers looked at their teams and noticed that they spend whole 20 minutes arguing, about not remebering Lyra's name, not battling Silver and about many other not important things.<br>_"Totodile, you stupid Pokemon! Come here! We are not going to battle that girl!" _Redhead yelled and started to walk away.  
><em>"Marie! Victor! You are <em>_**NOT **__going to play with __**HIS**__ Pokemon!" _Lyra growled as she walked away in utterly different direction than Silver.  
>Little did they know that one day they will have to stand by each other's sides...<p> 


End file.
